


Friendship, the Perfect Blendship

by BrightLikeADiamanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Buddy Cop AU, Camp Jupiter is awesome, Cramped office spaces, F/F, F/M, Frank and Reyna ship Solangelo, Frank and Reyna somehow become the best of friends, Frank as an 'older' brother, Frank is a horrible wingman, Frank shapeshifting into stuff, Hazel is adorable, High School AU, Hogwarts AU, Nico being Nico, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praetors trying to do there jobs, Reyna is like a mum sometimes, Reyna will foreverbe awesome, Reyna's crushing hard, Thalia is evil, There will be cute nicknames (or at least tooth-rotting ones), There will be singing, War Games gone wrong, it looks familiar because it it is, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLikeADiamanda/pseuds/BrightLikeADiamanda
Summary: “Have you seen my three Denarii Beans anywhere?”“…those where yours?”“Frank!”Two demigods of war with totally different personalities, who somehow become besties. Frank/Reyna friendship oneshots with healthy dashes of Frazel and a pinch of Theyna.





	1. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Frank is the Chess-master  
> Because Reyna is awesome at everything

** Frank **

The Praetors' office wasn't as large as he thought it’d be. Sure, Romans were all about practicality, but Frank would’ve thought that a job as important as theirs needed to be accomplished in the most comfortable of environments. It wasn't too small either, but with one glance you could tell that everything was a little cramped. Weird. Frank had never really thought about its size before, or the plain white walls, or even the fact that his desk was too close to the window.

Yeah, he definitely needed to get that thing moved.

That probably wouldn't be an easy challenge. His desk was pretty congested with unread invoices and strewn about parchment. And, much to his fellow Praetor’s chagrin, he couldn’t even clear them away because he had no idea where to put them. He was new at this and this job was so technical he didn’t want to screw anything up too badly.

Reyna was the one who had a natural proficiency at this sort of thing. While he was off helping with Probatios or weekly War Games or managing construction, she was putting her brain to use, negotiating, speech writing, sorting through all the nitty-gritty paperwork.

That might have contributed to why she was so good at chess.

As a son of Mars, Chess was his game. He beat everybody, Percy (not much surprise there), Jason, Hazel and even Annabeth on occasion.

Annabeth!

When she'd suggested the game he'd accepted, thinking that he could prove he wasn’t only good for grunt work. Jason chose him for a reason, and hopefully his strategic skill would show, would impress her.

Also, it wouldn’t hurt to thoroughly thrash Reyna Ramirez-Arellano at _something_. Bragging rights were hard to come by in New Rome. And Reyna had enough racked up that she could donate them, no problem. How was it possible for someone to be good at everything?!

The game had started out well, Frank had taken out one if her knights in a matter of seconds.

His lead didn't last too long. Now, he had only five pieces on the board.

And Reyna was trying to hide her growing smirk. That was never a good sign.

"Your move, Zhang." She gestured to the board.

Frank's mind went into overdrive. Five pieces left against Reyna's eleven. He could move his rook, but then his King would be wide open. His bishop was pretty useless at the moment and he had two pawns. He made to move the bishop, but paused to watch his co-worker's face.

Her face was the stoic mask it usually was. She didn't seem worried, but she didn't seem impassive either. Her obsidian eyes glared elsewhere, like she was thinking of something more important.

She was playing him.

He moved his bishop and Reyna cringed. It was indecisive. Not an 'oh-my-gods-I'm-screwed' or a crap-there-goes-my-plan' cringe. Just a cringe.

"What?" He asked.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at his irritability before answering. "I don't think you should make that move."

Frank stared at the board, then at Reyna and back at the board. She was bluffing.

Was she bluffing?

Wasn't she though? Chess was all about mind games. And Reyna was a mind-game master. He'd seen her convince Nico to participate in the Feast of _Florum_. He’d seen her hold her own against the Athena cabin.

"No, I'm good," He said, though it sounded more like a question. But he wasn't backing down. Battle strategies were his thing, he wasn't letting anyone win. Not even the great Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Reyna nodded with a tight lipped smile and moved her queen forward. "How's Hazel?"

Frank scratched the back of his ears. "Hazel?" In the short six months they'd been working together, Reyna had rarely ever asked about his personal life. This was part of the game wasn't it?

"I'm not falling for it?" He said more to himself than to Reyna. She heard though, and she didn't seem very amused.

"I don't follow." Of course she did. She was Reyna. The all-knowing, all powerful, all everything Praetor.

"You're playing mind games with me, trying to get to my weak spots." Frank's narrowed his eyes. "I can see straight through your ploy."

"Ploy? Frank I only asked how Hazel was. You’re over reacting."

Frank raised an eyebrow. Before he might’ve bought it. He had been naïve then and hadn’t known that his fellow Praetor was damn right devious. She might’ve seemed genuinely confused, but then when was Reyna ever confused? "No. You’re up to something."

"Frank, relax. I just noticed that you haven't talked to her in weeks." Reyna said smoothly. "Not since you asked her to move in with us a while back."

Oh no. She knew. But how? He hadn't told anyone. "What happened Frank?" Reyna asked, her voice slightly laced with concern.

Frank hesitated. Reyna was a friend. Sure they weren't exaggeratedly close, but they worked together and lived in the same apartment. And she wasn't as bad as he'd first thought she was.

He thought about it. She'd let him in on the secret in her closet, as embarrassing as she felt it was –– though that probably had more to do with the fact that they shared an apartment…

Now that he was thinking about it, he realized he told her tones of stuff too.

He breathed. "Hazel isn't sure she's all for moving in with me."

"So..." Reyna coaxed when he took a long silence.

Frank brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, slightly nervous. But the look in Reyna’s eyes told him there was no reason to be. He knew, she wasn’t the type to judge or make fun of him.

"So, I'm not sure I'm good for her y'know." Frank confessed shyly. "I mean, we've been on like a couple dates and I didn't even think up half of them on my own. She's such an amazing person, and I'm the stupid, clumsy guy just holding her back." The words came before he could stop them, and, honestly, voicing his worries out loud felt… good.

"Holding her back?" Reyna clarified.

"She wants to start high school and I feel like I'm the reason she isn't going for it."

"Right," Reyna sighed. She had an expression on her face like she'd got a whole lot more than she bargained for. "Have you, maybe, talked to her about it?"

"Why do you think I haven't talked to her in so long," Frank frowned. "We had a fight about it–"

"And now you're trying to convince yourself that you want her to start school even though you'll miss her like crazy?" Reyna interrupted, finishing his sentence perfectly. "I get it, I once had the same problem with my sister, Hylla."

"Really?" Frank couldn't help but ask. Reyna never talked about her relationship with her sister. It was like, the no-go zone.

"Yes," Reyna admitted. "She wanted to join the Amazons and I was so reliant on her I couldn't imagine a life without my big sister watching over my shoulder."

"But you split anyway."

"Hylla wanted the Amazons, I didn't. Besides,” if she were any other person, Frank might’ve thought that the smile that crept onto her face was mischievous. “Camp Jupiter is awesome. You've just got to decide what's more important: the fact that you'll miss her or the fact that if she doesn't go she'll miss out on a new experience."

Frank thought about what she'd said in the silence that followed their conversation. At the end of the day, all he wanted was for Hazel to get what she wanted. He’d miss her, more than anything, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Because that just proved that he cared for her.

He looked at the board. He hadn't noticed before, but when Reyna moved her queen, she left her king right open for his rook. "Checkmate."

Reyna just rolled her eyes and clapped her hands in a manner that could be considered sarcastic. "Good move, Zhang."

He’d won? He’d won!

Frank felt pretty good about himself. He was still King of the Chessboard! Pluto, he was so revved up, he might even find time to organise his desk. He got up with pride, but couldn't help but notice Reyna's smirk.

Then it hit him like a pile of bricks. She'd played to get him to the point of frustration and used that to milk information out of him.

Mind games.

"You let me win didn't you?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a comment, those make my day! Constructive critism and prompts are also very welcome.
> 
> For those of you who've read this before on FF. net, hey! It's been a while, huh? I'd 'forgotten' about this until I got a review asking me to continue this and so I'm editing and re-posting everything here as well as writing up some new stuff. Sorry that I've been really inactive everywhere. Life is a bitch and my school schedule is supper packed. I won't be able to post very frequently, but I refuse to abandon this. It's so much fun to write and it was the first fanfic I ever wrote so it has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	2. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the hospital.
> 
> Because Frank is the most caring boyfriend.
> 
> Because Reyna probably calls him Buddy

** Reyna **

Frank looked like he was about to throw up –– which would be fine with her, if it at least cooled him down. The only problem was that if he did indeed upchuck, there was no ensuring that her appetite would remain intact. Reyna glanced at her pack of jellybeans, concern shining through her obsidian eyes. After a whole week surviving on terrible coffee, she deserved a treat.

And these the extra sugary type that cost ten Denerii. That money wasn't going to go to waste because Frank was over doing it.

Frank got up and paced the floor a couple of times. He bit his nails, mumbled a prayer, peeped through the little looking glass at the top of the door, blanched and sat down murmuring to himself. Then he did it again. And again.

And again.

By the umpteenth time, Reyna was ready to pull her hair out. He'd been like this since they'd gotten to the hospital. He couldn’t speaking in coherent sentences –– Pluto, it had taken a game of charades for Reyna to finally understand that Hazel was in the hospital for gods-knew-what. He was so sweaty the armrests of his chair were glistening now. Gods, he was a mess...

So she slapped him.

Just like in the movies, the crack seemed to echo through halls, touching every ear in their vicinity. All eyes turned in their direction, the sort of silence reserved for the most dramatic scenes settling in the air. Frank froze for about a minute.

"Ow! Gods Reyna! What was that for?" He yelled.

"You're being dramatic Frank," Reyna grabbed a multi-flavoured bean from her bag and popped it into her mouth. "You're annoying when you're dramatic."

"Dramatic!" Frank stood up in frustration, his hands making their way into the air and waved like crazy. "My girlfriend has been in there for the past thirty minutes, Reyna. I'm not being dramatic!"

Reyna sighed patiently and shook her head. Frank loved Hazel so much it was so, so sweet… and nauseating. She held out her bag of jellybeans. "Take a bean, Frank."

Frank was about to start up a rant, Reyna was sure of it, but he stopped when he saw how calm his friend was. "Jellybeans? You want me to eat _Jellybeans_!?"

"I want you to do a lot of things Frank," Reyna let her Praetor voice slip in, she'd kept it at bay for far too long. " _Shutting up_ and _sitting down_ are pretty high on the list."

The Mars' child in Frank took over. He couldn't disobey an order that direct, whether they were equals or not, so he sat down, picked a handful of jellybeans and ate them grumpily, not even smiling when he devoured the few multi-flavoured he managed to grab.

Reyna sighed. It was strange, what love did to a man's taste buds.

Then again, she couldn't really judge. She was pretty freaked out too. Not that she'd ever show it in front of Frank. Reputation be damned, if he saw her lose her cool, the way things seemed to be going, he’d probably have a stroke. Frank was the kind of person that literally feeds off other people's optimism. And, if anything, that was probably one of the reasons Hazel was so good for him. She could handle him like this like it was second nature.

Reyna, not so much.

Which is one of the reasons she needed Hazel to get better. That and the fact whatever was going on must’ve be pretty serious. They weren't all that close, at least not as close as she and Frank, but she didn't exactly like the idea of Hazel hazing a major...whatever it was.

She couldn't even ask, because Frank would break down in tears if she did.

"This isn't supposed to be happening Reyna," Frank groaned eventually. Reyna looked at her friend. His long body was stretched out in the chair and his hands covered his flushed face.

"Frank," Reyna decided saying his name wasn't very comforting. "Buddy," She forced. Yeah, that sounded more sentimental. "Hazel will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Frank sounded like a child who'd just been told Santa wasn't real.

"I don't Frank," He gave her a _‘really?’_ look that was so akin to a puppy’s pout any other person might’ve _died_. " _But_ that doesn't mean I can't hope for it right?" Frank didn't respond. "Do you want to know why I'm always so..." Reyna didn't even know what to call it.

"Scary," Frank offered.

"Yeah, that," Sometimes it was a struggle to love Frank. He could go from perfectly normal, to shy and awkward, to totally tactless Mars spawn in a matter of seconds. Reyna had no idea how Hazel managed to be _in_ love with him. "You might have not noticed, but I try not to think about the impending doom on my shoulders,"

"Like during the whole Athena Paratheon thing?"

Memories of a harder time two years ago flooded to her mind. Funny how fast things change. Back then, she wondered when her and her companions would find their next meal or when she’d return home or if her friends were even alive. Now, her biggest concern was teaching this big, lovable goof how to survive in the political world, the Praetor way.

_And now I sound like a Jedi..._

But there was some stuff, Reyna supposed, that where perhaps as vague and practically unhelpful as Jedi teachings, so she wasn’t all that far off. Like now, for example. "Exactly Frank," She nodded. "I believe in basic hope."

"Tomorrow will be better than today and the day after?" Frank put his hands off his face slowly. He looked a little better. Well, if you count slightly trembling as better.

"There you go, buddy." Gods, she needed to stop calling him that. It was extremely un-Reyna like to say the least. But, now that she thought about it, since when did she ever share her jellybeans?

Perhaps there really was a lot more to being Frank’s friend after all.

The door opened and Frank was there hugging Hazel as close as possible before Reyna could blink. Reyna surprised herself when she rushed over as well, eager to see if Hazel was alright.

The daughter of Pluto seemed fine, a little pale, but that was probably due to the blood loss from Frank's hug.

"Hazel, Reyna and I were so worried about you." Frank said when he finally let Hazel breath.

"Yeah, I gathered. Reyna slapped you again didn't she." Hazel giggled and kissed the cheek that displayed the remains of Reyna's red hand print. "But I'm fine, really. It was just a dental appointment for Jupiter's sake."

Reyna smiled, happy that…wait…

A dental appointment? Frank had woken her up in the ungodly hours of the night, forced her to drive their crappy excuse for an automobile all the way here because Frank was to flighty (she'd paid for the gas by-the-way and it wasn't even her turn), made her give him a whole pep talk speech...for a dental appointment?

Something clicked –– something carnal and vengeful and ready to her fellow praetor into several shape-shifting pieces. She turned to look at the elevator, written above it in grey letters was the word 'Orthodontist'

Frank probably saw the look on her face, because he tapped her shoulder worriedly. "Reyna, you ok?"

Before she stormed out of the building, Reyna turned to glare at him. "You're finding your own way home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, who wishes the had a boyfriend/girlfriend like Frank? I sure as hell do. Hope you liked this one. It's short, but I don't think there's much else I could've written. I had so much fun writing it originally and going through it again was a blast.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! And thanks for all the kudos! Don't forget to tell me what you think.It really fuels me up and I'd like to know what you liked and what i can improve on. Also, if you have any prompts for these two, don't be shy. I'm game for anything.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on FF.net, but I moved it here because I wanted to start a fresh. Everything is edited.


End file.
